heen en weer
by twilightfreaky
Summary: Bella en Edward zijn samen maar houden ze dat vol? Ik ben echt slecht in summary's dus lees dit verhaal en oordeel dan.


**1. De bioscoop**

"Bella?" Ik hoorde zijn koude adem tegen mijn hoofd aan slaan. "Word wakker!"

Ik deed mijn ogen heel langzaam open.

Het felle licht dat Edward aan had gedaan brandde in mijn ogen. Ik deed mijn ogen wat verder open en zag zijn mooie, koude witte gezicht boven mij hangen.

Toen zag ik dat het al 10 uur 's avonds was. Ik was de hele nacht wakker geweest waardoor ik overdag in slaap was gevallen. "Bella schiet op, over een half uur begint de film!"

Ik was helemaal vergeten dat ik met Edward naar de film ging. Edward trok me uit bed en liep mijn kamer uit.

Ik kleedde me zo snel ik kon aan, deed mijn haren in een paardenstaart en pakte snel een boterham, ik had namelijk de hele tijd niks gegeten. Edward pakte me bij mijn arm en sleurde mij zijn auto in.

Hij reed zo snel dat ik de weg niet meer kon herkennen. Ik propte het laatste stukje brood in mijn mond en voordat ik het wist waren we al bij de bioscoop aangekomen. Een oude man wees ons de plaats aan in de bioscoop.

Na 20 minuten vond ik de film al eng. Ik dook in elkaar en pakte zonder erbij na te denken Edward's hand vast. Toen keek ik naar Edward, maar hij bleef gewoon naar de film kijken alsof er helemaal niks engs aan was. Even later hoorde ik achter in de zaal gegil en ik durfde niet meer naar de film te kijken. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en voelde dat Edward een arm om mijn schouder heen legde. Opnieuw keek ik hem aan, maar hij leek zich niets van mij aan te trekken. Na nog anderhalf uur doodsbang naar de film kijken was het einde in zicht.

De oude, saaie dode stad werd weer helemaal omgetoverd tot een levende, gezellige speeltuin. En zo liep de film toch nog goed af. Het licht ging aan in de zaal en iedereen liep naar de uitgang toe. Ook Edward stond op en pakte mijn hand. "En? Vond je de film eng?" Ik loog. "Nee". Hij trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en ik moest lachen. "Ja natuurlijk vond ik de film eng!" Edward grinnikte en we liepen richting de uitgang.

Het was al erg laat. Edward deed voor mij de autodeur open en ik stapte in. Deze keer reed hij iets rustiger. We begonnen wat te praten en Edward maakte een paar flauwe grappen. "Edward? Zullen we naar jouw huis toe gaan? Ik wil Charlie niet wakker maken". Edward knikte. "Bella, zul je niet eens gaan slapen? Morgen moet je weer naar school".

Waarom zou ik gaan slapen dacht ik bij mezelf? "Nee, ik ben niet moe. Ik heb vanmiddag al genoeg geslapen". Zei ik. Ik zette mijn voet anders neer en trapte op iets hards dat op de grond lag. Toen ik het had opgepakt zag ik wat het was. Het was een cdhoesje. Er stond niks op het hoesje. "Mag ik luisteren?" Vroeg ik zachtjes. "Ja, die cd heb ik voor jouw gemaakt, maar toen kregen we die zelfde dag een beetje ruzie en toen had ik geen zin meer om verder te gaan met de cd". "Voor mij?" Vroeg ik vragend.

Ik pakte de cd en stopte hem in de cd speler. Een zacht geluid van een piano klonk door de auto. "We kunnen nog wel een rondje rijden?" Vroeg Edward. "Sst" Siste ik. "Is goed". Halverwege het liedje voelde ik een traan opkomen. Gelukkig was het donker dus kon Edward niet zien dat ik huilde, maar helaas. Door mijn gesnuif keek Edward naar me en in het licht van een lantaarnpaal zag hij een traan over mijn wang rollen.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg hij bezorgd. "Niks, het is gewoon het liedje. Zo mooi en dan ook nog voor mij!" Edward lachtte en schudde zijn hoofd. "Bedankt! Zullen we nu maar naar huis gaan?" Ik knikte terwijl ik mijn traan met het uiteinde van mijn mauw afveegde.

Edward stopte de auto en ik haalde de cd uit de cd speler. Ik wilde de autodeur openmaken en leunde iets naar de deur toe, maar blijkbaar had Edward de deur al voor mij open gedaan. Ik viel met een smak op de grond in het natte gras. "Sorry Bella, gaat het?" vroeg Edward terwijl hij mij aan mijn arm omhoog hielp. "Ja, dankje" zei ik met een glimlach.

Ik liep samen met Edward de huiskamer binnen. "Wil je iets eten of drinken?" vroeg Edward aan mij. Ik dacht even na. "Nee dankje" zei ik toen. "Ben je niet moe? Morgen moet je weer naar school". Ik keek toch een beetje vermoeid uit mijn ogen en knikte ja.

Edward rende voor mij de trap op en toen ik boven kwam had hij het bed al voor mij opgemaakt. "Edward, blijf je de hele nacht hier? Voor mij?" vroeg ik met een zacht verlegen stemmetje. "Als jij dat graag wilt. Misschien val je vannacht wel uit je bed" zei Edward als grapje. Ik keek hem boos aan maar lachtte toch. Hoe kan ik nou boos worden op iets dat waar is? Ik ben nou eenmaal zo onhandig dat ik wel uit mijn bed zou kunnen vallen. "Weltrusten" fluisterde Edward, maar ik was te moe om iets terug te zeggen.

Al snel droomde ik, maar dit was geen fijne droom.  
Ergens achter in mijn hoofd hoorde ik Edward de hele tijd roepen "Bella kijk uit, Bella pas op!" Elke stap die ik zette deed pijn in mijn voeten. Mijn ogen knepen samen en nog steeds hoorde ik Edwards stem. Ook voelde ik mijn hartsslag in mijn keel en ik ademde zwaar. "Auw" zei ik zachtjes in mijn slaap. Ik viel weer op de grond. "Bella kijk nou eens uit! Kun je nou niet even 'n minuutje op je benen blijven staan?" schreeuwde Edward naar me.

Ik schrok wakker. Ik ging recht op in bed zitten en keek rond in de kamer. Edward zat nog steeds op dezelfde plek. "Enge droom?" vroeg Edward. Ik haalde mijn hand door mijn haar en plofte weer achterover op het bed. "Edward?" vroeg ik met een zacht stemmetje. "Ja wat is er Bella?"

Edward was op het puntje van mijn bed gaan zitten. "Ben je boos dat ik niet op mijn eigen benen kan blijven staan? Dat ik elke keer val en me bezeer?" vroeg ik vragend. "Nee, hoezo zou ik boos op jouw moeten worden?" En Edward gaf me een kus op m'n voorhoofd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek naar de wekker.


End file.
